


Home Alone

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is home alone, feeling lonely as she hasn’t seen her husband for a few days. She decides to owl Severus.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	Home Alone

Narcissa Malfoy was home alone. Her husband was off most likely fucking another woman and her son was off at who knows where. She sighed softly, trying to occupy herself by reading and anything else she could think of. Eventually the loneliness became overwhelming. 

She bit her lip and thought about something. Maybe she could owl Severus and ask him to come over. She decided to a few moments later. She wrote him a note before sending it off by her owl.

~   
Severus was sitting in his chair when he heard a rap at his window. He stood and went to it, opening the window. He saw a beautiful ebony owl. It was the Malfoy’s owl. He took the note and read it. He smirked and shook his head. He gave the owl a treat before sending it off. He gathered his things before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

~  
Narcissa was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when she heard a pop. She went to check it out. She saw Severus. She smiled at him.

“Hello Severus.”

“Narcissa.” he nodded “Why did you want me to visit?” he asked, taking off his outer robes.

“Well, to be honest, I’m so lonely.” she whispered “I know my husband is fucking other women.”

He sighed “How did you find out?”

“He came home with a hickey on his neck.” she huffed “He hadn’t realized it was there until I pointed it out. He became so mad at me when I accused him, saying that it was none of my business. We fought for a bit before I finally gave up and went into the library. I broke and cried for a while.”

“I’m so sorry Narcissa.” he frowned 

“It’s okay. I’ve come to accept it now. Do you want some tea? I just made some.”

“What? Oh, yes of course.” he said, sitting on the sofa.

Narcissa went into the kitchen and made him a cup of tea. She fixed it how he liked it. He came over often as Lucius and him were best friends so she knew what he preferred. She brought it out to him, along with her own cup. She joined him. 

“So how’s Draco?” he asked, sipping on his tea 

“He’s fine I suppose. I haven’t seen him in a while. He’s always gone doing who knows what.”

He nodded “Mm. Are you worried about him?”

“Just a little. A mother is always worried about her child, you know, especially if it’s your only child.”

“I can understand that. How are you doing?”

“Me? I’m okay. As I said, I’m a bit lonely. Lucius has been gone for days, probably with the same woman I would gather.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t do anything.” she smiled lightly. 

“Still. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Severus.” she said softly.

They talked for another hour before Narcissa set her cup of tea down. She also took Severus’ out of his hands and placed it on the table.

Severus looked at her curiously, widening his eyes when the woman connected their lips together. He didn’t respond at first, but he eventually started kissing back.

Narcissa smiled softly and straddled him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her gasp softly. He then started sucking on her tongue, making her groan.

The kiss intensified, eventually becoming very heated. 

Narcissa started grinding in his lap, gasping as she felt his erection against her core.

Snape grunted softly as she grinded. He rested his hands on her hips, making her grind faster.

She whimpered softly, pulling back once she felt that he was fully hard. “Can I please ride you Sev?”

He smiled lightly at the nickname. “Yes, you can.”

She smiled and stood, removing her pants. She pulled him out before straddling him again, lining his dick up to her folds. She sank down with a moan after pulling her underwear aside. 

He grunted as she sunk down. He gripped her hips as she started moving, starting to guide her.

She moaned again and started to bounce slightly. She sped up her hips. “Fuck. You’re so big.” she breathed

He smirked, humming as she cupped his face and started kissing him again. He kissed back, digging his nails into her hips.

She gasped, holding onto him tightly. She deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue into his mouth.

he hummed, making her move her hips faster.

She whimpered and started to bounce more. She deepened the kiss.

He smirked and slammed her down a few times, making her cry out.

She pulled back. “Fuck. Do that again.” she panted

He grunted and slammed her down a few more times. He started thrusting up into her afterwards.

Soon, she was cumming with a soft moan. She gripped onto him tight.

A moan slipped out of him when her walls squeezed him. He shot his seed inside of her moments later. 

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. “Thank you..”

“You’re welcome.” he hummed, casting a contraceptive. 

She lifted up off of him and cleaned herself with a spell. She dressed, Snape doing the same. 

She sat by him again. “Could we do this more often?”

“Only if you want to.” he replied 

“I do, but do you want to?”

He bit his lip and looked at her “I do.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good.”


End file.
